


Bi the Way

by Imagining_in_the_Margins



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Spencer Reid, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Romance, Secret Relationship, Self-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagining_in_the_Margins/pseuds/Imagining_in_the_Margins
Summary: Morgan learns something very interesting about Reid after he leaves his bag at his significant other’s house.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Male Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 521
Collections: [That's A Penis meme] ...or is it?





	Bi the Way

Spencer Reid was almost never late. For as long as Derek could remember, Reid had been on time nearly every day. But lately, he noticed his friend had been coming in five to ten minutes later than usual.

Today, however, Reid came into work _thirty minutes late_. That wasn’t all that was off about him today, though. In fact, it wasn’t even the most interesting thing.

He rushed into the conference room, practically falling over in his chair as he tried (and failed) to act like he hadn’t just burst into the room in the middle of JJ’s sentence.

Whatever she had to say was long forgotten now, though, as Emily leaned forward across the table, squinting at Reid who shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“Hey, sorry I’m late.” He muttered, immediately recognizing that it wasn’t the real reason they were staring. Everyone’s eyes were flickering back and forth from his eyes to his neck until Emily finally voiced the question on everyone’s mind.

“Reid… Is that… a hickey?”

Spencer’s hand flew up to his neck, covering the mark on his neck with such remarkable precision that the action basically answered her question. He knew _exactly_ where the mark was.

“Uh… No?” 

“It is!” Emily shouted with a gasp, reaching across the table to try and grab the scarf hanging over his jacket that he was already trying to use to cover his neck.

After a brief tug-of-war that he inevitably lost, he just huffed, leaning back and shrinking down into his chair like it would somehow hide his neck from their sight. “Can we just… talk about work stuff now?”

“Who is she?” Derek chimed in, elbowing Spencer’s shoulder as the boy genius continued to slide down the chair.

“Is this really what we care about? People are dying, Morgan.” Spencer’s face was beet red, his voice much too loud and far too squeaky to not be hiding something.

“Yeah, don’t I know it. I’m _dying_ to know who this mystery woman is!” Derek continued to tease, earning a fit of giggles from Garcia.

“Alright, alright.” Emily dismissed with a wave of her hand, “We’ll get back to that later.”

Spencer desperately hoped they wouldn’t, although he had a feeling they would. Especially since about five minutes into the meeting, he realized why he’d felt so much lighter.

At first, he’d just assumed that it was relativity working its magic. See, when you love someone, everything seems better.

That first blinding beam of sunlight in the morning didn’t sting his eyes anymore. How could it, when it fell so beautifully on (Y/n)’s face?

Why would he care about how uncomfortable it was for his arm to go numb when the only reason it tingled was because the man he loved was so comforted by his embrace that he fell straight to sleep?

The first sip of coffee each morning tasted less sweet than his lover’s lips, but the warmth reminded him of his kiss nonetheless.

He’d even considered changing his shaving habits so every time he rested his hand on his own cheek, he could picture him, instead.

Every single aspect of Spencer’s life was better now that Spencer had found a man to share it with. So naturally, it wasn’t that crazy to assume the pep in his step was caused by the secret kisses they’d shared before he realized he was _definitely_ going to be late to work.

But that wasn’t it at all. No, he belatedly realized, the real reason his body felt lighter was because he had somehow left his boyfriend’s house, made it all the way to the BAU, ran inside, and sat down before realizing he’d left his entire satchel back in the bedroom.

“Wheels up in 30.”

Although he heard the words, his body was frozen in fear. He couldn’t even focus enough to react, staying stunned in his seat until Morgan scooted his chair closer, resting his elbow on Spencer’s shoulder.

“So, you gonna tell me about her?”

“No.” Spencer shrugged away, a frustrated pout on his face as he bit down on his lower lip.

“Fine. I’ll get it out of you eventually. You know I always do.”

His friend didn’t react to the taunt, though. No, he was still too lost in the logistics of how long it would take him to get his stuff and if he could make it back in time. Clearly panicked, his leg bounced rapidly under the table.

“Something wrong, Reid?” Morgan asked as he lifted his arm that had started to shake with the same restlessness.

“I left my bag at home.”

It was a simple enough statement to anyone listening in, but Spencer himself had caught the error in it. Without even thinking, he’d referred to his boyfriend’s house as his home.

“Well, we can just swing by your place and get it right now. You don’t live that far away, kid.”

But that was the thing…

“It’s not at _my_ house, Morgan.”

And just like that, Morgan reverted to the childish teasing that Spencer both hated and loved. This was his opportunity, after all, to delve further into his friend’s life.

But was Spencer really ready for that? To thrust his boyfriend into the world of the BAU? He doubted it. It wasn’t exactly an easy transition for a “traditional” couple, nonetheless… them.

Then again, why weren’t they traditional? They’d met just like men and women do. They did the same things, too. They held hands and cuddled on the couch after a long day. His boyfriend looked at him with the same kind of love that any woman could give him. Honestly, probably more. He was truly the epitome of the phrase ‘one of a kind.’

He was different, but _they_ weren’t different. Yet the thought of having to say the words, ‘ _He’s not my girlfriend, he’s my boyfriend_ ’ was absolutely terrifying.

“Hey, snap out of it. I’m not gonna pry. I’ll stay in the car.” Morgan held his hands up as he spoke, but the grin on his face told Spencer he was still getting way too much enjoyment out of this.

“… Fine,” he muttered through his teeth, recognizing he didn’t have much of an option. Hell, he didn’t even have his _phone_. He couldn’t even call him to warn him about what was going to happen.

He really needed to figure out how to be around that man without turning into an absolute idiot.

“You’ll have to let her meet us eventually, though,” he said as he stood up, digging his keys from his pocket, “I don’t get why you’re worried; I’m sure we’ll all love her.”

Maybe that was it, Spencer thought throughout the car ride. Maybe he was scared because they would love him, but not as a person who was in a relationship with Spencer.

After all, how could they _not_ love him? He was funny, smart, and adorable. There was no way a sensible person could meet him and not fall in love swiftly and with full force.

But each time Morgan said “she,” his heart sunk a little further back. Was it wrong not to correct him? He knew his boyfriend wouldn’t be angry, but wouldn’t it hurt his feelings? Spencer wasn’t a very good liar, despite his job often requiring it from him.

The drive was mostly silent, Spencer’s contemplation taking up almost all the room in the car.

“You can pull over here.”

Digging into his pocket for the one thing he had actually remembered to bring, Spencer pulled the keychain out of his pocket and sifted through the keys to find the one he was looking for.

“You’re kidding. You’ve got a key to her place, but you don’t want me to meet her?”

He didn’t answer the question said through astonished laughter, slamming the door behind him and jogging across the street like he could literally run away from the conversation.

Spencer thanked god he had a key, because otherwise there would be little chance of Morgan not figuring it out — as soon as his boyfriend opened the door, he would either think Spencer had just caught his girlfriend cheating, or he’d realize very quickly that his girlfriend wasn’t a girlfriend at all.

And much to Spencer’s terror, that theoretical became real very quickly.

The door to the house opened before Spencer had made it halfway up the driveway, (Y/n) walking out and turning to lock his door without noticing his presence. He had Spencer’s satchel slung across his shoulder.

Spencer had already deduced that he was probably on his way to bring it to him, despite the fact he had his own busy schedule. (Y/n) knew he’d be lost without it.

He wondered what excuse he would have given, showing up at the Quantico gates with an FBI agent’s bag. Would he have come in if they’d let him? Would he have concocted a story or just told them the truth?

It hit him then, that Spencer hoped that he would have told them. He didn’t want to hide this part of his life from the closest thing he had to a family anymore. He wanted him to _be_ a part of his family.

“… Spencer?”

The smile on his boyfriend’s face made Spencer’s heart ache, and he couldn’t help but smile back.

“Hey.”

“Back already?” He teased, “Did you miss me too much, Doctor?”

They’d closed the distance between them within seconds, Spencer’s hands drawn to him like a magnet to iron. He grabbed his waist, bringing him into an embrace. He felt all the tension and worry drain from him within seconds.

“Always,” Spencer whispered into his neck, “Every time I leave.”

“Spencer, it’s been less than hour.” He just laughed, patting his boyfriend’s back out of confusion and shyness, slightly thrown by the uncharacteristically public display of affection.

“I don’t care.”

It was almost as if Spencer could feel his heart recharging the longer they touched, his boyfriend eventually giving in and nuzzling his face against him.

“I know you’re here for the bag, but this is nice, too.”

The soft admission brought a chuckle from the boy genius, who finally broke apart to see the smitten flushing on the other man’s cheeks. Without a care in the world, Spencer’s hands framed his face, pulling him in for a soft yet passionate kiss.

He wasn’t sure how long it lasted, but it could never be long enough. Although he was certain (Y/n) agreed, they had to end it at some point.

“I missed you, too. But your ride is probably waiting on you.”

With a shy gesture over to the car, he had made enough distance between them to pull the bag off his shoulder, handing it to Spencer with a delirious smile.

“It’s just Morgan,” he chuckled nervously, glancing to the car only for a second before an overwhelming, crushing urge to speak again hit him like a train. He couldn’t stop the words, and he didn’t want to.

“Do you want to meet him?”

(Y/n) blinked rapidly, his mouth hanging open in the same joyous astonishment that Spencer felt. “Meet… Morgan? Like, your best friend Derek Morgan?”

“Yeah. I figure it’s… about time.” Spencer laughed, scratching the back of his head before awkwardly hanging the bag around his shoulder.

But that thoughtful man he loved must have felt the nervous tension returning, suddenly reconsidering as he saw the hesitance they both shared.

“How about we do it when you come back?” (Y/n) asked, smoothing his hands over Spencer’s chest and shoulders. Eventually, they landed on his neck; Spencer leaned into the touch like a cat, earning a chuckle. “Maybe when you have fewer bruises on your neck.”

He pouted, suddenly remembering the embarrassing start to his morning at work. “By the way— you could have warned me about that!”

“Aren’t you supposed to be a genius or something?” He teased back, patting him gently on the cheek before taking a step back. “You can get me back for it later.”

Spencer nodded with a grin, turning to begin his second exit of the morning before he stopped, leaning over to give his boyfriend one more chaste kiss.

“I’m gonna hold you to that!” He warned with an accusing finger, nearly tripping over his own legs as he started to jog back to the car.

“I love you, you big idiot!” (Y/n) yelled from the door.

“I love you, too!” Spencer shouted back with that special smile he’d only donned when he was at his happiest. It didn’t end when he got in the car, either, even when Morgan glanced at him before staring up at the roof of the car.

Spencer cleared his throat, buckling his seatbelt before he tucked his lips into his mouth, trying to hide the grin that forced its way across his face. “Sorry; we can go.”

Morgan shifted the car into drive, and Spencer had to admit he was a little surprised to see a gentle smile on his face. However, it was mixed with a strange sadness that hampered the mood just a bit.

“You could’ve corrected me, you know.”

The words hinted at a deeper meaning, and Spencer accepted them as what he knew they were meant to be. He felt guilty himself, for ever assuming that Morgan wouldn’t see the way the two of them were together and not share in the joy.

“I was going to… eventually.” he admitted with a shy chuckle before the two sat in silence, comfortable and soft. Spencer looked down at his satchel and saw a small note tucked into the side pocket with a smiley face and a heart scribbled on the corner.

“I know I call you pretty boy but… He might have you beat.”

“Yeah,” Spencer whispered with that same goofy grin, “I know.”


End file.
